Dinosaurier
[[Datei:TMNT_Return_Savanti_a3.jpg|thumb|300px|'''Dinosaurier]]Dinosaurier''' (vom griechischen δεινός deinós ''‚schrecklich‘, ‚gewaltig‘ und σαῦρος ''sauros ‚Eidechse) waren eine Gruppe der Landwirbeltiere, die während des Mesozoikums (geteilt in den drei Erdabschnitten der Trias, der Jura und der Kreidezeit) lebten. Allgemeine Beschreibung [[Datei:Dinosaurs-wallpaper-4(1).jpg|thumb|200px|Moderne Darstellung von Dinosauriern[http://brighton-hove.dbprimary.com/brighton-hove/primary/fairlight/arenas/dinosaurs Brighton-Hove.db Primary.com: Dinosaurs]]]Der Begriff Dinosaurier wurde durch den Wissenschaftler Richard Owen (1804-1892) während einer wissenschaftlichen Tagung im Jahr 1842 geprägt. Es gab fleischfressende Dinosaurer, genannt Theropoda (wie z.B. der Tyrannosaurus Rex und der Spinosaurus) und planzenfressende Dinosaurier, genannt Sauropoden (wie z. B. der Diplodocus, der Stegosaurus und der Triceratops). Die Dinosaurier waren allesamt Reptilien und lebten nur am Land. Meeressaurier (wie Ichthyosaurier oder der Plesiosaurier) und Flugsaurier (wie z.B. der Pteranodon) werden nicht zu den Dinosauriern gezählt. Um die 170 Millionen Jahre prägten die Dinosaurier die Tierwelt, bis sie urplötzlich ausstarben. Das Aussterben der Dinosaurier ist bis heute ein absolutes Rätsel. Die gängigsten Theorien sind der Einschlag eines gewaltigen Meteoriten, massenhafte Vulkanaussbrüche, Klimaveränderungen bis hin zum Massenaussterben als Wendepunkt der Evolution. Das breite öffentliche Interesse an Dinosaurier wurde im Jahr 1853 dadurch erweckt, dass im Crystal Palace Park in London lebensgroße Modelle ausgestorbener Tiere modelliert und ausgestellt wurden, die man noch heute sehen kann. Das Ausstellen von Dinosaurierskeletten sorgte im 19. Jahrhundert für einen regelrechten Besucheransturm. Mit den Erfolgen von Dinosaurier-Ausstellungen wurden Dinosaurier als Motive in Literatur und Film wirtschaftlich bedeutend und profitabel. 1912 veröffentlichte der Sherlock Holmes-Autor Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930) seinen Roman Die vergessene Welt, wo er beschreibt, dass durch ein isoliertes Gebiet in Südamerika noch Dinosaurier überlebt haben und dann von einem Forscherteam erforscht wird. Das Buch wurde die Basis für viele filmische Umsetzungen. Im Jahr 1924 veröffentlichte der russische Autor Wladimir Afanassjewitsch Obrutschew (1863-1956) den Roman Plutonien, wo er darstellt, dass es eine unterirdische Welt gibt in der die Dinosaurier seit dem Ende ihrer Ära darin leben. Tarzan-Autor Edgar Rice Burroughs (1875-1950) verfasste im gleichen Jahr die Romantrilogie Caspak (auch Caprona), wo eine U-Boot-Besatzung während des 1. Weltkrieges eine Insel findet, auf der es noch Dinosaurier gibt. Mit der Filmindustrie entstanden auch viele Fantasyabenteuerfilme, in denen Dinosaurier vorkommen. Allerdings des Öfteren nicht wissenschaftlich korrekt, so wurden Dinosaurier meist als menschenfressende Ungetüme, oft mit Höhlenmenschen zusammenlebend, dargestellt. Der tschechoslowakische Fantasyabenteuerfilm [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reise_in_die_Urzeit Reise in die Urzeit] aus dem Jahr 1954 stellt die Urzeittiere, darunter Dinosaurier, in den richtigen Zeitaltern dar. Bekannte Filme, in denen Dinosaurier vorkommen, sind unter anderem [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panik_in_New_York Panik in New York] (1953), [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eine_Million_Jahre_vor_unserer_Zeit Eine Million Jahre vor unserer Zeit] (1966) und [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwangis_Rache Gwangis Rache] (1969). 1990 veröffentlichte der US-amerikanische Autor Michael Crichton (1942-2008) den Roman Jurassic Park (dt. Titel DinoPark), in der ein Vergnügungspark auf einer Insel beschrieben wird, wo erfolgreich geklonte Dinosaurier zu bestaunen sind, aber später zu einer Gefahr für die auf der Insel befindenden Protagonisten werden. Das Buch wurde 1993 erfolgreich verfilmt. 1995 veröffentlichte Michael Crichton eine Fortsetzung des Romans unter dem Titel Vergessene Welt (orig. The Lost World), das als Basis für die Fortsetzung des Films Jurassic Park diente. Oftmals hat es sich gezeigt, dass Kinder von Dinosauriern fasziniert sind. So sammeln sie vor allem Plüschtiere, Figuren, Bücher, Poster und Ausmalbilder. Im Stern-Artikel >>''Dinos vertreiben Hexen und Vampire''<< (46/1990, S. 292-295) beschreibt Brigitte Zander eine Erklärung, warum gerade Kinder von Dinosauriern fasziniert sind: "Die Ursache des Dino-Fiebers, das schon im Kindergarten auftritt, erklären sich Pädagogen und Psychologen mit der kindlichen Neugier auf alles Geheimnisvolle und Rätselhafte. Daß die Art vor Jahrmillionen ausgestorben ist, erhöht den Reiz. Man kann sie nicht einmal im Zoo sehen, es sei denn als lebensgroße Imitationen in Hagenbecks Tierpark in Hamburg." Das Wissen um Dinosaurier erlangen Paläontologen durch die Untersuchung von Fossilien, den versteinerten Überresten der Dinosaurier. Noch heute finden Paläontologen in den Fossilien neue Erkenntnisse über Dinosaurier. Dinosaurier in TMNT Mirage Comics * In ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #7 lockt der böse Zauberer Savanti Romero die Turtles ins Zeitalter der Dinosaurier und hetzt seine eigene Dinosaurier-Armee auf sie. * In Japan des Jahres 1373 stoßen die Turtles und Renet auf den Dinosaurier-Samurai Chote."Masks", Teil 1 und Teil 2 Archie Comics * thumb|200px|''TMNT Magazine'' #6 (1991)Dinosaurier treten in den Archie Comics in ''TMNT Adventures'' #15 und Donatello and Leatherhead #1, #2 und #3 auf. IDW Comics * Die Triceratonier sind in der IDW Comicserie keine eigenständig entwickelte Rasse, sondern wurden von den Utroms aus den manipulierten Genen von irdischen Triceratopsen erschaffen, um denen als Soldaten und Arbeiter zu dienen. * Durch eine Zeitreise geraten die Turtles in die späte Kreidezeit, und Raphael gewinnt ein kleines Protoceratops-Weibchen als Freundin, welches von ihm den Namen "Pepperoni" erhält. * Durch ein weiteres Zeitreise-Abenteuer geraten die Turtles wieder in die späte Kreidezeit und Raphael sieht Pepperoni wieder. Zu den Turtles gesellt sich ein Raptorbady, den Raphael den Namen "Anchovy" gibt. Cartoonserie (1987) * In der Epiosode "Turtles at the Earth‘s Core" taucht in New York ein Diplodocus auf und versetzt erst die Bewohner der Stadt in Panik. Die Turtles folgen dem Dinosaurier in dessen unterirdische Heimatwelt und müssen dort verhindern, dass Shredder einen Kristall stiehlt, der für das Überleben der Dinosaurier wichtig ist. * In der Episode "Leonardo is Missing" treffen die Turtles auf anthropomorphe Dinosaurier (ein Tyrannosaurus Rex, ein Pachycephalosaurus und ein Triceratops), die eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Blume zurück in ihrer Heimat im Mittelpunkt der Erde bringen wollen. Diese Dinosaurier helfen später den Turtles im Kampf gegen Shredders Fußsoldaten. Cartoonserie (2003) * In der Doppelfolge "Return of Savanti Romero" Teil 1 und Teil 2, geraten die Turtles durch Renet im Zeitalter der Dinosaurier in eine Falle von Savanti Romero. * In der Episode "Timing Is Everything" der Fast Forward-Staffel geraten unter anderem Dinosaurier durch ein von Sh'Okanabo und Viral geschaffenes fehlerhaftes Zeitfenster ins New York des Jahres 2105. * In der Spezialepisode "Mayhem from Mutant Island" gelangen die Turtles auf eine Insel, wo Baxter Stockman die Kontrolle über Dinosaurier mittels Radiowellen hat. Jedoch zerstört Donatello das Kontrollzentrum, sodass die Dinosaurier nun gegenüber Baxter Stockman, zu dessem Nachteil, sehr anhänglich werden. *In den 4Kids Mini-Episoden "Stupid Dino Tricks" und "Turtle Power" verschlägt es die Turtles in Paläozoikum, wo sie sich mit der heimischen Saurierbevölkerung einlassen. Animationsserie (2012) * Im TV-Special Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past geraten die Turtles (zusammen mit Rocksteady und Bebop als blinde Passagiere) unabsichtlich in die Jura-Periode und stoßen dort auf Dinosaurier. Filme *Im Animationsfilm Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, basierend auf dem Crossovercomic Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, wird ein Foot Ninja durch eine Dosis Mutagen in einen riesigen roten T-Rex verwandelt, bis Robin ihm Retromutagen verabreichen kann. Spielzeug Für die verschiedenen TMNT-Actionfigurenreihen von Playmates wurden folgende dinosaurier-basierte Figuren zum Verkauf angeboten: *[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Playmates 1987)|'1987']] **Dino Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Playmates 2012)|'2012']] **Standard- und Minifigurensets zum Filmspecial Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past Siehe auch Mirage Comics *Triceraton **Zog *Chote 1987 Serie *Dippy *Dinosaurier-Trio Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Tiere